Vergil
Vergil is about a wolf named Vergil who is trying to stop the dictator Sabretooth with the help of a black lab, named Meg, and a human named Angel Chapter 1: The Wolf: A pup was born in the cold summer of Moscow, Russia. They named him Vergil. Born to a Wolf father and a German Shepherd mother, he was discriminated against for his wolf heritage and called a Nazi. One day, while Vergil was a month old, a man hit him on the paw with his belt. His paw was bleeding crimson. As the man left, he saw someone else. Vergil was scared. It was a black lab puppy. "H-hello… still there?", said the mysterious puppy. "Whoa! Oh.. sorry, I thought you were that man", Vergil responded. "Are you alright? I saw a man hit you...", she responded back. "ah... not so bad. Don't worry about me, you should go home. It's almost dark. ", Vergil said, as he was trying to hide his injured paw. "You're wounded! here, let me see", she responds. "It's nothing, just little scratch. Please go home now, it's dangerous out here.", Vergil said as he was trying to save her life. "There's a lot of blood! Let me see your leg!", she responds again. "It's fine!", Vergil insists. "You're leg. Now!", she insists. "Hmm… Okay then, But please do not freak-out.", Vergil replies. "Oh, it looks really bad!", she responds. "Don’t worry about me, I've seen worse.", Vergil says. "This is too cruel... Why would he did this to you. I've never seen people done this to dog before!", she says with sadness in her voice. "It's... It's because I'm a half wolf.", Vergil responds as he explains what happened. "A half wolf?, she asks. "See... now you know that you should not be here with me. If they see that you're with me you may in trouble, and I don’t want that happen.", Vergil says, trying to save her. "Why?", she just asks. "Why? Because people hate wolf, a house dog like you should hate me too.", Vergil says as he explains. "I don't care! Some of the dogs around here told me that wolves are cruel heartless beasts. You're not even like one! You're too gentle to be like that.", she says, explaining how nice Vergil is. "That’s very kind… But I need to go now, hey!", he said as she started to lick his wound on his paw. You don’t need to do this. Ouch!", he says as he is being licked and feels pain. "Did I hurt you?", she asks in concern. "Yes! Oh I mean no! Not at all… But you should not…", Vergil says in concern for her safety. "Stop keep telling me about wolf thing! I’m tired of this! You’re a-a wolf-dog and what? Have you ever hurt someone? No. Have you ever killed farm animals or stealing human food? No. All answer is no! I can’t believe they've done this to you…", she says as she is about to cry. "Gosh.. please don’t cry.", Vergil says as he notices how depressed she is. Vergil sighs as he says " Hmm... Look!, I feel better now. See?", he responds as he stands up. "Really? I'm happy to hear that. Oh I forgot to ask your name...", she responds, wondering Vergil's name. "It's Vergil.", he responds. "Vergil? I like that name, sounds feel warm for me. My name's Meg.", Meg responds. "Beautiful name...", Vergil responds. Meg finishes the conversation off with: "Thanks. Oh! The master is calling for me. it's time to go home now. I will see you again, Vergil...". Vergil grows up into adulthood, living a struggling life. He meets a human named Angel. "I'm Angel. I saw you when you were only a puppy. I felt so bad and wrote down about what I saw. I'll help you. Just stay close and listen to me.", Angel tells Vergil. "I hope this goes well. I remember Meg. She's beautiful. I hope she's doing O.K.", Vergil says to himself in concern about the world Chapter 2: Sabretooth's arrival The Russian Empire had recently gotten a new dictator known as Sabretooth, named after his very durable canine teeth. As a few days go on, Vergil sees a girl with a sled, and having Meg pull the sled. "Aw, I love my owners. Especially the cute girl Sonya.", Meg says in her head. Vergil and Angel on the roof of a house. Vergil jumps onto the fence and lands perfectly on his feet while Angel crashes into the snow. "Wait until I give you the sign!", Angel tells Vergil. "Oh, the race is starting! Potato chip?", Angel says as he notices the race, and instead accidentally ends up eating laundry soap. The race is to determine who will be sent into the harsh winter forests to retrieve antivenom for Sonya, Meg's owner. "Haha, I'll trick the people I hate into death by hypothermia. They'll never figure out that I poisoned Sonya Ivanoff.", Sabretooth thinks to himself. Vergil bursts into the race and Angel is cheering for Vergil. "Good job!", people are yelling as they watch Vergil in the lead. "Oh, Stalingrad.", Meg says to herself. Vergil wins the race and everyone is cheering. "Vergil, what a crazy thing to do. Just to show off to a pretty girl.", Sonya says, thinking that Vergil likes Meg. Sabretooth shows up and is furious at Vergil. "You weren't enrolled! Therefore, your win does NOT COUNT!", Sabretooth had said. "Sabretooth quit being such a victory guy. Don't take too much glory. This is about helping Sonya!", Meg responds. As the team comes over to get Vergil to join the team, Sabretooth steps on him, revealing Vergil's teeth, causing hatred towards Vergil yet again Chapter 3: Sabretooth's plan "He's part German Shepherd. So he's got a thicker coat. Hypothermia won't kill him as fast.", Sabretooth says to himself as he destroys Vergil's Russian citizenship. "Well, glad you're taking it out on paper instead of the real Vergil.", says Sabretooth's servant. "That's it! I'll get rid of the real Vergil! To the secret lab!", Sabretooth responds. "Pull the lever, Quagmire!", Sabretooth tells Quagmire. "Wrong levaaah!", he yells as he falls down a hole. "Why do we even have that lever?!", he asks himself as he kills a crocodile biting his leg. They head to their lab. "What shall I do? I know. I'll turn him into a Hedgehog. A harmless little hedgehog. Then I'll put that hedgehog in a box. Then I'll put that box inside another box. And then I'll mail that box to myself. And when it arrives... I'll stab him with a sickle! It's a brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Genius, I tell you!", Sabretooth says to himself. "Or... to save money I'll poison him with this!", he says as he is holding an elixir. They head over to Vergil's place and put the elixir in a bowl. As he is drinking and eating, Sabretooth looks at the vile, and Vergil falls over. "This isn't poison. This is an extract of... Melatonin!", Sabretooth tells Quagmire. "Hopefully, he's learned his lesson. Don't mess with me. Because of how powerful I am.", Sabretooth tells himself. Chapter 4: Vergil's Team Angel sees Vergil wake up. "Oh, my god! Vergil! Are you O.K?", he asks. "That depends. I was having a drink from my bowl when I fell asleep. Sabretooth and Quagmire were there too." "This is not good! What if Sabretooth poisoned Sonya!", Meg responds. "Ok, I told them you were gonna stay here and that you don't like them. So, it'll trick them into coming to where you're not, allowing you to escape.", Angel tells Vergil. "Ok, let's get to you're house!", Vergil says. They are running through the woods, but Vergil loses stamina and experiences coldness. Meg decides to lay next to him, warming up Vergil instantly, with feelings of lust, serotonin, and love for Meg. "I love you, Meg. Will you be my mate?", Vergil says to Meg. "Of course, Vergil. I can't wait to have some alone time with you after we defeat Sabretooth.", Meg responds. "Ok, I'm better now! Let's get going and head to Angel's place!", Vergil says. "Ok, when we get there, my wife Anastasia will help us stall Sabretooth!", Angel responds. "Ok, so, there's this wolf and this black lab. They're in love with each other. But here's the thing. The wolf (he's actually part German Shepherd), and is hated for his wolf ancestry. So, we need to work together to stall Sabretooth.", Angel tells Anastasia. "Hi, there.", Vergil says through the window as he is hit with a frying pan. "That was him.", Angel tells Anastasia. Sabretooth arrives as Vergil, Meg and Angel hide. "So, tell me how you're related to Angel.", Anastasia says to Sabretooth. "Why I'm his 3rd cousin's brothers wife's step-niece's great aunt.... twice removed. Isn't that right, Quagmire?", Sabretooth responds. Quagmire is doing jump rope with Angel's 2 kids. "99 monkeys jumping on the bed!", the daughter says. "One fell off and bunked his head!", Quagmire responds with. Chapter 5: Vergil's victory "She's hiding them. When I give the word, we search the house.", Sabretooth tells Quagmire. "OK, but I still have 94 monkeys to go.", Quagmire responds. Vergil and his team are running as Vergil asks Angel "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them with your family?". "Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves.", Angel responds. Back at the house, Sabretooth is stalled. "What do you mean the door is stuck? Try jiggling the handle.", Anastasia says as Sabretooth and Quagmire are in a dark room with no doorknob. "Alright, I've had enough of this! Tell us where the wolf is, and we'll burn your house to the ground!", Sabretooth says. "Don't you mean or?", Quagmire asks. "Ok, tell us where the talking wolf is OR we'll burn your house to the ground.", Sabretooth then says. Sabretooth is about to break down the door, but it is opened by Anastasia, and Sabretooth slips, hits his head and has a beehive thrown at his head. As they are running across the hills, purple arrows are behind Sabretooth and Quagmire, with red arrows behind Vergil. Vergil's team crosses a bridge but throws rocks to destroy it. Quagmire and Sabretooth try using the hang glider lever on Sabretooth's portable tent, but a raincloud and thunder strike makes them fall. Sabretooth and Quagmire notice a squirrel. "Squeak, squeaker.", Quagmire says. "ASK HIM WHICH WAY A WOLF, A HUMAN, AND A LAB WENT!", Sabretooth responds. "He really doesn't want to talk to you.", Quagmire says. Vergil's team gets to the lab, and they notice a bunch of elixirs. Sabretooth and Quagmire arrive back. "Ok, lets see. To the secret lab, Pull the lever, Quagmire, something goes wrong, then the wall spins.", Sabretooth says to himself as Quagmire is about to pull the lever. A giant Pirahna shows up and bites half of Sabretooth's body. "The other lever!", Sabretooth responds. As Vergil is looking at the shelf, the anti-venom is missing. "Oh, my. Looking for this!", Sabretooth says as he is holding the anti-venom that is needed for Sonya's sickness. "So it was YOU who poisoned Sonya!", Meg says. "How did you get back here?", Vergil asks. "Uh... How did we, Quagmire?", Sabretooth asks. "Beats me. By what happened during that chase, it doesn't make sense.", Quagmire responds. "I'm going to kill you, Wolf! You and you're friends!", Sabretooth says to Vergil. "Then people are going to hate you if they find out. They secretly dislike you.", Quagmire tells Sabretooth. "We have more important concerns right now! Pull the lever!", Sabretooth responds. Quagmire pulls a lever, but it launches Sabretooth up into the Chandelier and he falls over. "Wrong lever!", Sabretooth responds. Sabretooth is strangling Angel, but Vergil jumps and headbutts Sabretooth, making him crash into the elixir cabinet, and there's an explosion, knocking him out the window, as he is turned into a Doberman puppy. Meanwhile, at the front of Sabretooth's palace, a guard is speaking to a mailman. "For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline!", the guard responds. Sabretooth lands on the trampoline, bounces up and crashes into a window. "Ok, Sabretooth has been stopped. Now, let's get this anti-venom to Sonya!", Vergil says. "I have the anti-venom for Sonya! It turns out Sabretooth was poisoning her because he didn't like you.", Angel tells her parents. "Thank you so much!", her parents said. And from there, Vergil and his friends had lived in peace. Realizing that you can be half-wolf and helpful at the same time. Category:Animals Category:Non-Disney Category:Dogs